


【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第十章-完结

by dpsbiubiubiu



Category: all社, 第五人格
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpsbiubiubiu/pseuds/dpsbiubiubiu





	【第五人格/all社】room no.9 第十章-完结

这个念头在他被推倒在床上的时候灰飞烟灭了。

非常多只手在他身上摸索，克利切觉得之前的自己似乎低估了六这个数字。他往床头缩了缩，考虑现在逃走还来不来得及。

“别怕。”萨贝达从床头扯下一块床幔，折叠两下遮住了克利切的眼睛，在背面打了个结。柔软的布料遮盖住了视线，让克利切掩耳盗铃般的放松了不少。不过……他摸了摸眼睛上的布，怀疑萨贝达是不是有什么奇怪的癖好。

衣服被乱七八糟的扯了下来，不多时他就已经浑身赤裸了。

下身不知被谁略带粗鲁的玩弄让他倒抽了口气，嘴巴刚一张开就被咬住，鼻间传来的是瑟维带着丝烟味的气息，两人的舌尖热情的纠缠在一起发出淫靡的水声，克利切还没来得及沉迷在吻中，乳尖被人恶意的轻轻掐住揉捏爱抚，穿了环的乳头过度敏感，轻轻的抚弄都会带来酥麻感，被掐住揉弄让克利切忍不住挺胸喘息起来。

隐秘难言的兴奋感让克利切颤抖了一下，他不去想在身上游走的手都是谁的，浑身上下都沉浸在被无数只手玩弄的快感之中。

性器已经翘了起来，顶端被刺激得渗出水来。粉嫩的性器在稀疏的毛发间怯怯挺立，不只是谁火热的唇舌沿着顶端的嫩肉舔了一圈，克利切无意识地想绷紧腿，却被两双手拉开了大腿，强行摆出了一个门户大开的姿势。

“呜……哈啊……”全身上下的敏感点都被照顾得一丝不苟，柔和又鲜明的酥麻刺得克利切小腹紧绷，模糊的呻吟声从口中漏出，被瑟维吞进了嘴里，舌头缠绵的舔舐着他敏感的上颚和牙龈。过多的唾液顺着脖颈往下滑落到胸口，被不知道是谁舔去了。

克利切被快感包围着，无法视物的眼睛带来了身体上成倍的敏感度，他能轻易的感受到手指从他腰线处滑落，落到了他的臀瓣上。带着丝若有若无的绷带的粗糙感，应该是萨贝达吧。他迷迷糊糊地想着，摇了下屁股讨好的蹭了蹭那只手。

揉捏着他屁股的手顿了顿，离开了一秒，随后沾着湿滑液体的手指掰开了他的臀瓣，直捣中间瑟缩紧闭的淡色穴口。

克利切被逼出一声带着颤的呻吟，紧致柔软的小穴乖顺的吃下了一根手指，内里的软肉不住的吮吸着。他感到了几道火烫的视线集中在他的下半身，被多个人玩弄的刺激感让他万分羞耻，可性器却自顾自的又泌出了些许晶亮的前液，被不知道是谁的手指涂抹开来。

“呜……嗯嗯……”一根手指已经能轻松的在后穴进出，第二根手指便毫不犹豫的探了进来。克利切的腰一弹，喉间模模糊糊的呜咽着。这两根手指明显不是同一个人的，此时正按照各自主人的爱好随意的进出摩擦着内壁，甚至向相反的地方拉扯，肠道被玩弄得又痛又麻，可是被不经意碰到的敏感点又时不时带来一阵过度的刺激，让克利切拼命提着腰想躲开手指的玩弄。

他绷紧了脚趾，难耐的在床单上磨蹭：“哈……别、别玩了…已经、可以了……”

不知是不是人数太多带来的背德刺激感，克利切觉得自己后面已经湿到要滴出水了。但尽管他已经这样哀求了，身上的这几个人依旧像是商量好了似的没有说话。

整个房间静得只能听见他自己的喘息声，让克利切羞耻之余不安了起来。

“……瑟维？”他轻喘着试探性的叫了一声。

“我在。”瑟维的声音从身侧传来，身上的手指离开了七七八八，只剩揉捏着他乳肉和臀瓣的那只。

“我们只是在商量顺序。不过既然你叫了我的名字，那你的第一次就交给我了，宝贝。”瑟维低沉又温柔的嗓音在克利切耳边响起，温热的气息被吹进耳孔，让克利切躲了一下，不自觉的缩了缩脖子。

“什、什么第一次！克利切才不是处男！”他囔囔到，顺着声音狠狠一口咬上了瑟维的……下巴。

瑟维好笑地顺了顺怀里人的毛，两指插进克利切臀间湿软的小穴，感受着紧致的穴肉饥渴地搅紧手指不住的往里吮吸。

粗壮的肉棒抵住了克利切的穴口，克利切难耐的扭腰想要填满体内的空虚，却不得要领，只能勉强抬起头胡乱地舔吻着瑟维的鼻子、嘴唇和下巴，用行为告诉他自己的需求。

瑟维不再欺负他，挺腰一撞，把自己埋进了深爱的人的体内。合二为一的感觉真是该死的好，他能感觉克利切的肠肉死死的咬住他，肉刃插进肠道深处，虽然做了足够多的前戏，却因为克利切太过紧张而绞紧入侵者。瑟维挺腰想在紧窄火热的地方进得更深的地方，逼得克利切甜腻的呻吟出声。

“等、慢点——啊啊……”真实的、有温度的、真人的肉棒，在自己体内……听着伏在自己身上的人粗重凌乱的喘息和满含爱意的轻吻，克利切觉得自己要烧起来了。让自己努力忽视身边围观的人，他的双腿忍不住缠住瑟维的腰搅紧，抬起的屁股让瑟维的肉棒正好能划过体内最敏感的那一点，肠道忍不住的搅紧。

“哈啊——那里、不……”克利切凌乱的喘息着扭腰想要躲开过激的快感，瑟维知道他是不想让自己太快高潮，毕竟还要应付那么多人。想到这瑟维不满地轻啧一声，却也换了个角度，勉强挪开了敏感点捅进肠道的深处。

尽管没有刻意的磨蹭敏感点，但是过于粗壮的性器无论如何都会轻微蹭过，快感到不了顶点的焦躁感让克利切扭动着腰肢，浑身颤抖着迷乱的呻吟。

瑟维死死掐住克利切的腰，节奏感和技巧被他扔到九霄云外，只想把身下这个人操死。包覆他的肠肉抽搐收紧，瑟维挺腰狠狠抽插了几十下，把自己顶进克利切身体的最深处射了出来。

克利切瘫在床上胡乱喘着气，覆盖着汗珠的身体微微反射着落地灯柔软的光线，看上去诱人极了。

还没到达顶点的身子更加敏感，在幸运儿的手摸上腰线的时候就轻颤了一下。

“前辈，是我。”幸运儿亲了口克利切微微红肿的嘴唇。年轻的小伙子爬到克利切床上，看着心爱的前辈身上凌乱的爱痕，心若擂鼓。

借着上一轮分泌的肠液和瑟维留下了精液，幸运儿把自己缓缓埋进了克利切的体内。火烫的肠肉软软的包裹着他，被开发得完好的肠壁不住地吸吮着能给它带来快乐的肉棒，淫荡得让克利切羞耻不已。他几乎控制不住自己的反应，只能自暴自弃的用胳膊挡住了自己的脸。

“我、我可以吗？”幸运儿脸色通红，他忍得微微颤抖。克利切的视线被挡住，只能试探着伸手向前摸索着，被幸运儿握住了贴在了自己的脸上。

“来吧。”克利切摩挲着青年光滑的脸庞，感受着手心里炽热的温度。他肯定又脸红了，克利切在心里描绘着这个容易害羞的年轻人的脸。

得到了克利切微弱的点头示意后，幸运儿欢快的释放了自己的天性。

他完全不懂得技巧，只知道拼命摆腰把自己狠狠凿进克利切抽搐着搅紧的肠道深处。看上去总是唯唯诺诺的青年有着一根和自己长相气势完全不一样的性器，翘起的角度刚刚好，每次都能狠狠蹭过克利切的前列腺。

“啊……唔、哈啊啊──”最脆弱敏感的地方被不间断的刺激，克利切倒吸着气大口的呻吟喘息，汗水已经湿了身下的被褥，这种透支快感的做法让克利切的理智支离破碎，他哭叫着抱紧了幸运儿的肩膀，在青年单薄的肩膀上留下了道道红痕。

幸运儿眼镜下的眼神变了，他一言不发的埋头在克利切身上吸吮出一个个青红的吻痕，叼起乳钉轻轻拉扯，逼出克利切一声带着泣音的呻吟，小小的朱果被玩到了两三倍大，艳红的挺立在胸口。

身下的动作更加猛烈，腰肢摆动到几乎留下残影，克利切被磨得几乎上气不接下气，只能勉强搂住他的脖子拼命喘息着，快感让他的手指都在痉挛。

囊袋打在臀瓣上啪啪直响，感觉怀里的人浑身痉挛着快要达到高潮时他停了一下，让克利切稍微喘了口气，然后扶住他的腰坐了起来。

“啊啊……啊、哈啊──”克利切的头猛地扬起，抓住幸运儿肩膀的指尖用力到泛白。粗壮的肉棒因为姿势的改变和重力的加持深入到了恐怖的地方，毛骨悚然的快感让克利切脑子一片空白，被幸运儿抱在怀里不停地顶弄着。

幸运儿眯起眼睛掐紧克利切的腰逼着他上下吞吃着自己的肉棒，一边轻轻啃咬着克利切带着胡渣的下巴。他粗重的喘息声传到克利切的耳中，恍然间让他觉得自己仿佛被一头饿狠了的狼迎面盯着。

克利切硬挺的性器被两人的腹部夹着不住的摩擦，前液淌的两人身上湿漉漉的，前后夹击的快感让幸运儿爆发在他体内的同时他也跟着到达了高潮。

这个往日看上去跟一只小白兔一样胆小软糯的后辈，此时在床上脱下了伪装释放了本性，化身为狼把克利切吃得一个渣都不剩。

这才，第二个人。

克利切捂着小腹软成一滩泥的躺在床上，想到这个几乎要绝望了。

他的体力流失得太快，大腿根部不停的痉挛，俨然一副被操狠了的样子。莱利的目光闪了一下，不动声色的缓缓爬上了床。

克利切缩在柔软的床铺间，努力让自己的呼吸平复下来。这时，一个略凉柔软的嘴唇覆盖到自己唇上，有什么香甜的东西被推进了口中。

巧克力。

香浓的巧克力块被两条舌头追逐玩弄着，很快就融化了滑进了克利切的胃里。

他感觉那人离开了自己的唇，随即虚软无力的腿被分开，被玩弄到乱七八糟的下体被迫展现在这个人眼前，让他忍不住扭过头去，伸手遮住了自己的脸。

莱利盯着他红肿的穴口，小穴似乎感受到了他的目光，瑟缩了一下，挤出了几丝白浊。更多的浊液依旧被含在肠道深处，还未淌出。经历过高潮的性器疲软的躺在零星的浅色毛发中，顶端挂着点精水。

莱利低下头，凑近克利切的腿根，在上面留下了一个牙印。

克利切抖了一下，大腿肌肉绷紧了。

给了克利切充足的休息时间，莱利看克利切呼吸差不多平稳了，便把他的腿架上自己的肩膀，摘下眼镜放到一边，俯身把自己顶了进去。

“唔！”身体被对折让他觉得自己的腿都要断了，不舒服的拉扯感和酸疼让他绷紧了身体，连带着穴肉都搅紧了，死死咬住了在体内侵犯的性器。莱利被搅得头皮发麻，不得不稍微抽出一些，拍了下克利切的屁股：“放松一点。”

克利切断断续续地呻吟着缓解来自身体的酸胀感，听到这话皱了下眉，不高兴极了：“你他妈、啊！来试试！”身体被折成两半本来就很不舒服了，还被要求这要求那，克利切委屈的挣动了一下，咬得莱利爽得吸口气，让他忍不住大力摆动起腰。突然加剧的快感让克利切的话语梗在喉咙里，猛然仰起头发出几声高亢的呻吟。

充斥着肠液、润滑液和精液的肠道又湿又紧，层层叠叠的肉壁缠绵地裹着莱利的性器，即使性经验多如莱利，也从来没有体验过如此舒爽的洞了——毕竟他从前只和女性上过床，而今后也再也不会和除克利切之外的人上床。

高傲的律师先生是死都不会说出这种话的，于是只能把自己的心意融入性爱中。从来只在床上接受过别人讨好的律师先生把被讨好的手法一股脑丢给身下偷去了他的心的小偷先生，炽热的吻从小巧的耳垂、光滑的脖颈、性感的锁骨一路滑到被穿了环的乳头，双手不住把玩着克利切被快感激到挺立的性器和柔软的屁股，全身上下的敏感点被手口并用的把玩着，体内的肉棒还在不停对准敏感点发动进攻，克利切被来自全身的快感爽得呜呜哀叫，只能揪住床单被玩到哭了出来。

感受着腰眼越来越酸软，他颤抖着伸手按住莱利握住他阴茎的手，低哑的带着哭腔让他放过自己。他不能高潮太多次，他需要留着体力应付之后的几个人。莱利知道他的顾虑，尽管不爽，但还是抽开了手，霸道的占有欲让他有些火气，但残存的理智不停地警告他需要认清现实。他只能把怒火夹杂在欲火中，发了狠的操着身下这个人。

“啊啊啊啊——”灼热的液体冲刷过肠壁，莱利像是想把之前两个人留下的痕迹覆盖住似的在他脖颈上不停吸吮着。克利切扭动了下酸软的腰。尽管没有射出来，但是他依旧经历了一次小小的高潮，性器顶端湿粘一片，肠道深处涌出一汪水来浇在莱利的龟头上，强烈的性快感让莱利微微疲软的性器几乎无视了不应期跳动了一下再次想要硬起来。

然而直到怀里的人已经撑不住了，他只能轻吻了下克利切汗津津的额角，把自己抽了出来。

过多的液体终于找到了出路，白浊混合着透亮的液体缓缓淌出，滴落在汗湿的床单上。

本来鲜亮整洁的床单被蹂躏地乱七八糟，到处都是不可言说的液体，艾玛怜惜地看着脱力的克利切像是被玩坏了一样瘫在床上，走到床边搂住他的后辈和腿弯，一使劲把他抱了起来。

猛然腾空的失重感让克利切吓了一跳，赶紧搂住了那人的脖子，不确定的开口：“是艾、艾玛吗？”

艾玛亲昵的低头在他红肿的唇上亲了一口：“克利切怎么知道是我的？”

“艾玛身上有、有好闻的花香。”克利切脸上刚消退的潮红又一点点蔓延上来。对上艾玛，他总是会像个不谙情事的小伙子一样容易害羞，刚止住泪水的眼睛不适的眨了眨，被浸湿的布条盖住眼睛让他有点不舒服，但艾玛的怀抱充斥着花香和阳光的味道，让连着经历了三场情事的克利切有点昏昏欲睡。

艾玛喜欢死他这个样子了，尽管心疼得不得了，但下身依然随着心意硬挺了起来。他抱着克利切走向了那个巨大的浴池，把克利切轻轻放了进去。

稍微烫人的温度正好缓解身上的疲惫和粘腻，克利切满足的哼了一声，把自己浸了进去。艾玛从背后抱着他，体型的差异让艾玛正好把克利切拢在怀里，然后解开了克利切的眼罩。

刚刚哭过的右眼角带着潮红的湿意，衬得左眼圈的伤疤更加暗沉狰狞起来。克利切垂下眼睛扭开头，不让艾玛凑近了看他。

艾玛的目光太清澈，在这样的目光下让克利切觉得自己无处遁形。

然而艾玛带了点强硬的捏住他下巴扭过了他的头，轻柔的吻落在了他那只瞎了的眼睛处。满满的爱意凝在这个吻里，让克利切睁大了眼睛，只感觉鼻子一酸又想落泪。怎么跟小姑娘似的控制不住自己的泪腺呢。他抬起虚软的手揉了揉眼睛。

“克利切身上的一切我都喜欢，不管是这只眼睛，还是身上的每一道疤痕，它们都是你的象征，见证着你曾经的我没见过的那些时间，亲爱的。”艾玛轻轻说着，表情虔诚。

克利切再次别过了视线。只是这一次是因为不好意思。他受不了艾玛每次的直球，这总会让他羞耻心作祟。艾玛看着他泛红的耳尖，微微笑了。

不知道任务能不能中途清空精液，不过为了以防万一，艾玛还是决定留在克利切体内。他只是轻轻揉了揉克利切被开发得很好的穴口，让食髓知味的穴口乖巧的张开嘴，就着水流把自己埋进了克利切的身体里。

刚刚尝过情欲的身体已经变得柔软，但艾玛依旧很小心，克利切能清楚的感受到那根肉刃怎麽分开狭窄的甬道，逐渐将之填塞充盈。水的浮力足够，让艾玛能站在浴池里抱着克利切。克利切仿佛一只八爪鱼一般把艾玛缠得紧紧的，第一次在水中做的感觉奇妙又刺激，每当艾玛抽出时，艳红的肠肉跟着翻出，脆弱敏感的肠肉触碰到略烫的池水，针扎般的刺激感让克利切像只被踩到尾巴的猫一般炸着毛想往上窜，又被艾玛箍着腰狠狠的压在粗壮的性器上，水流跟着性器一起被捣进饱受折磨的肠道里。

“啊……啊啊……嗯、嗯……”克利切死死咬住嘴唇苦闷的呻吟出声，热水的刺激过于致命，被磨擦得有些肿起的穴口碰到热水就已经是疼痒的刺激，更遑论还有细小的水流在抽插的间隙进入折磨敏感的内壁。克利切被刺激得浑身乱颤，躲都无力可躲，只能任由艾玛抱着他不停的侵犯。

艾玛看着埋头在自己肩膀上的人，宠溺的在他耳朵上亲了又亲。这个比他几乎要大一轮的男人总能轻易激起他满怀的爱意，以及在这种时候的保护欲。看着在狂欢中无比强大的男人在自己怀里颤抖呻吟，满足感让艾玛几乎控制不住自己，掐紧了克利切青紫一片的腰，把自己一下下的往里凿去。

克利切的视线被泪水浸得一片模糊，他小声呜咽着趴在艾玛的肩膀上，蓝色的眼睛失神地看着前方。涌动的白色雾气和层层叠叠的帷幔遮住了外面人的视线，只能看见几道或站或坐着的影子。但是克利切知道他们在被人窥视着，隐秘的刺激感让克利切收缩了下肠道，夹得艾玛眼睛都红了。

艾玛把克利切抱到池边，让他靠着被热水捂热了的池壁，动作越发狠厉了起来。

“哈……啊啊啊！”酥麻混着疼痛让克利切哀吟出声，艾玛每一次抽插都精准的磨过前列腺，克利切爽得连呼吸都停止了，头猛地后仰抵在墙上，浑身痉挛着掐紧了艾玛的肩膀，在艾玛莹白的背脊上掐出了青红的指印。

艾玛丝毫不在意，疼痛反而激发了他的血性，他掐住克利切的臀瓣掰开，狠狠的对着克利切的前列腺撞击了几十下，看着他摇着头哭吟着达到高潮，才满足的对着敏感点射了出来。

高潮后又被刺激了骚浪的一点，克利切几近失神的抖了一下，四肢酸软得几乎搂不住艾玛，吓得艾玛赶紧抱紧他防止他落入水中。

帷幔被掀了开来，威廉和萨贝达走到了池边。

刚刚克利切到达高潮时带着哭腔的呻吟让这两个血气方刚的小伙子终于忍不住了，他们磨蹭着走到了池边，看着几乎快死过去了的克利切。

“皮尔森先生……还能撑得住吗？”萨贝达坐到池边，小心的从艾玛怀里接过了软到几乎没骨头了的克利切。

克利切好不容易才从上一轮高潮中缓过神来，看到面前两张年轻的脸近乎绝望的哀吟了一声。

再来两轮，他绝对会死的……

“克利切也累得不行了，要不然你们两个一起吧。”瑟维掀开帷幔，燃气一支烟站在旁边建议道。

威廉和萨贝达对视一眼，心照不宣的点点头。

他们都忍不了太久了，克利切的身体也让他无法再经历两轮性爱，一起来反倒是最好的方案。

萨贝达把克利切从池中抱起来，威廉拿起浴巾盖在克利切身上，两人带着被狠狠疼爱过的克利切到了飘窗上。

床已经到处都是污渍和液体，最后一轮他们两个不想让克利切感到不适，飘窗上厚实的垫子和柔软雪白的长毛毯子的舒适度不比床上差，绝对是最好的选择。

背部接触到舒适的毯子让克利切长叹一声，沉重的眼皮几乎快要合上了。威廉挤到克利切身边，不满的拱了拱他。

克利切无奈的睁开眼，伸手揽住威廉，看着小伙子急吼吼的褪下裤子，硬挺的肉刃不由分说的捅了进去。

“哈啊——”穴肉被搅得又痛又爽，克利切崩溃地在威廉背后留下一道道抓痕，“你他妈……呜、轻点……”

威廉委屈的皱了下鼻子：“可是，我忍不住了，呼……”

年轻人急吼吼的把自己填满心爱的人体内，就着精水和肠液急不可耐的死命往里顶，带来的刺激是无与伦比的，让本来疲惫到下一秒就要昏睡过去的克利切猛然清醒过来，抱着威廉肌肉结实的肩膀被操得呼吸都凌乱了。

沉甸甸的卵蛋拍打在通红一片的臀瓣上，汁水四溅，濡得地毯上柔顺的白色长毛湿成了一缕缕的，威廉把克利切抵在落地窗上，跪坐在窗前用膝盖分开克利切的双腿，一手抓住克利切的双腕摁在头顶，一手揽住克利切的后腰把他按在自己的肉刃上，大开大合的撞了几十下才稍稍缓解了心头灼烧的欲望。

克利切已经累到抬不起一根手指，只能迷迷糊糊的小声抽泣着坐在威廉身上随着他的动作摇晃着身体。体内过多的液体搅出的黏黏糊糊的水声，卵蛋拍打在屁股上的啪啪声伴随着克利切甜腻的哭吟声传进萨贝达的耳朵，这位无比擅长隐忍的雇佣兵觉得自己的理智快要飞了。

冰凉的指尖摸上了克利切被折磨得红肿高温的穴口，那圈稚嫩的软肉被微凉的温度吓到猛地一缩，威廉闷哼一声，微微抽出自己，给萨贝达的手指腾出位置。

本就粗大的肉棒几乎已经填满了狭窄的肠肉，此时已经被撑开的穴口又被强行塞入一根手指，克利切眼泪不停的往下流，恐惧感在心头盘旋。

“吃、吃不下的…呜…克利切不、不行的……”过多的失水失力让克利切彻底崩溃了，过多的精液撑得他小腹有些难受，而脆弱的肠道又被萨贝达塞入了两根手指，缓缓拉扯。

萨贝达揽过克利切的后颈摩挲着安抚他，细细的吻落在他湿漉漉的睫毛上，顺着泪水一路滑到红肿的嘴唇上，无声的抚平了克利切的恐惧。

穴口被扩张到能勉强塞入三根手指，隐忍许久的萨贝达快速扯下裤子，掏出蛰伏太久的粗壮茎身。威廉也把自己抽了出来，只留下一个头部被穴口嘬着，和萨贝达一起一点点往深处埋进去。

尖锐的疼痛感让他无声的哀嚎，萨贝达从背后抱着克利切，抚慰着他疼到发软的性器，威廉吻住了他，粗糙的手指捏住胸前肿大的乳尖揉弄着。全身上下无处不在的快感和痛感交织在一起，让克利切几乎分不清了。唾液不断从两人交缠的唇缝间溢出，被重新玩到硬挺的肉棒不断分泌出前液，这些刺激甚至让后面被强行扩张的疼痛化成了蒸腾而上的快意。

两人开始动了起来。被撑到几乎透明的穴口连收缩的余地都没有了，只能勉强箍住两根硕大的肉棒，这两位在狂欢中配合默契的同伴把所有的配合都用在了操克利切这件事上，敏感而脆弱的前列腺几乎没有休息的时候，疼痛，酥麻，汗水和淫靡的麝香让克利切的意识陷入空白，哀哀哭泣着绷紧了大汗淋漓的身体。

快感爆炸般的席卷了全身，他的身体剧烈的抽搐着，半睁的眼睛一片茫然，泪水和涎水不断的滴落，舌尖像是承受不住一般吐了出来，整个人像是被玩坏了的性爱娃娃一般，只有被刺激狠了才会颤抖着发出几丝抽泣和呻吟。

威廉和萨贝达知道他撑不了太久了，抱紧克利切瘦小的身体连连冲刺了百十下，把自己交代进了肠道的深处。

火热的精水冲刷着敏感至极的肠道，克利切痉挛的跟着达到了高潮，白浊夹杂着微黄的澄澈液体缓缓的从被蹂躏到红肿的尿道口淌出。

他眼前一黑，软在了威廉的身上彻底没了动静。

克利切猛然惊醒。

他回顾了一下四周，发现周围的景色非常熟悉，正是那个破旧的庄园，而他正在从大厅回自己的房间的走廊上。

……梦吗？

克利切不敢置信，转身又走向了大厅。

和他参与游戏的七个人全都陆陆续续的汇聚到大厅，一个不少。

“所以是真的？！我真的不是在做梦？！”幸运儿几乎要蹦了起来，脸上的表情丰富多彩，突然又像是想起了什么一般，转头前前后后张望了一圈，视线聚集到了刚进大厅的克利切身上，脸色突然爆红。

“皮皮皮皮尔森先生！我会负责的！”

幸运儿跟小媳妇一样蹭到克利切身边，腼腆地揪住克利切的衣角，扭扭捏捏。

克利切回想起刚才在床上时幸运儿的表现，突然感觉腰有点疼。

八个人在大厅的长桌前坐了下来。

“说起来还挺不好意思的，我这算是跟着你们蹭的奖励呢。”艾米丽摸了摸她心爱的针管，捂嘴笑了。

在房间里被强制送去游戏的人回来后还是在房间，便第一时间发现了端端正正摆在床中央的充满着恶趣味的礼盒，盒中摆着纯金雕刻的奖杯和一摞摞整齐的钞票。

“真的跟rpg游戏一样，还有通关奖杯呢。”威廉晃了晃手中的奖杯。

而接受了之前不是在做梦的众人，看向克利切的眼神顿时不一样了。

本来空旷诡异的破旧大厅，顿时染上了一层暧昧的氛围。

他们从那座无法逃离的房间逃了出来，但却依然被困在这所庄园中。属于他们的游戏依旧还在继续。

只是从现在开始，有什么东西在悄悄改变着。

END


End file.
